masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dossier: Archangel
Trivia: If you talk to the merc recruiter and save the boys life by intervening and then go back to the Normandy SR2 there's already the mail waiting for you in which he thanks you for his life and said he's seen all the mercs gotten shot, though you didn't do it yet. 22:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : The freelancers were continually being sent in against Archangel. You were just in one of the waves. The letter might be interpreted as him seeing the freelance mercs killed from a wave before you take action. Or not.. I haven't read the letter in awhile. --JeremyWinston 23:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Corner with Vorcha Pyro I'm surprised this wasn't mentioned in the article. This was a real pain for me on hardcore (haven't yet tried insanity) becuase the pyro would burn me to a crisp as soon as I jumped over the barrier. I try not to rely on big guns too much but I was tempted to use a missile, but on my first success I managed to hug the corner and get an adrenaline head shot, but on my renegade playthrouh I instead sent a moderately uparmored Grunt over first to draw the pyros fire and then I quickly adrenaline headshotted the pyro and hit his tank. Man insanity must be crazy! 06:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) It's hell. But incredibly satisfying when you win. :) Archangelm127 02:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) If anyone is still struggling with this problem then I'll lend a bit of assistance from an Insanity vantage point. You should bring a squadmate with some type of stunning capability or with an upgraded incinerate ability in order to knock off armor and either use throw or warp and he doesn't even have a chance to hit you. Alternatively if you don't have throw or warp handy, tech armor will grant you enough time to expose him and jump across the barrier behind you or cloak will make him ignore you. Punching him up close should suffice as well if his armor is stripped since he'll be stunned by the blows. Composite 4 Picking Up the Vindicator I edited the main article. Usually I don't pick the Vindicator untill the Blood Pack attack ends, unless I'm a soldier. But this time I waited until I finished the gunship to do it. If you do this, the AR will not be there, so it's advised to pick him after killing Garm Brfritos 06:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nice catch, that would be a good piece of informaiton to have. Although I always pick it up when I enter before talking to Garrus. Anyway, that was a good catch. Lancer1289 06:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::When I'm a soldier or I'm not with Grunt/Zaeed I pick it right away too. But usually I have only the first AR upgrade and my copy of ME2 is the collector edition, so I have the collector rifle, wich causes slight more damage when equiped by the squad with only one upgrade (0.65 for the CR x 0.55 for the Vindicator), so I choose to equip my squad with the CR. I know that the overall DPS of the Vindicator is higher, but with only one upgrade any AR is usually horrible, since they don't have penetration capabilities. And my impresssion is that the squad is very uniffective with the Vindicator. The same goes to the squad equiped with the Locust, they fire so little until they reload. Brfritos 06:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) A possible bug: The article says that the Vindicator is given automatically at the end of the mission. My squad went into the mission equipped with the Collector Rifle. I didn't pick up the Vindicator, and afterwards, it does not appear as an option in the weapons locker (only the M-8 Avenger and the CR are there). Is this because the CR doesn't count as a better weapon that has been unlocked on a previous playthrough? I'm playing the ME Trilogy on PC via Origin. -Sophia (talk) 11:20, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Mercenary Pay Anyone else find it slightly humorous that the pay mercenaries are being offered for what is essentially a suicide mission will buy no more than one model ship or half an expensive bottle of brandy? Or that you can earn just as much during a friendly game of poker or through a couple successful bets on a varren fight? Flippantelf 03:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well we don't know what the situation is on Omega, so maybe 500 credits is a lot of money. Now on the Citadel, I don't think 500 would go very far, but on Omega, who knows. But considering other prices that we see, yes it is quite funny. Lancer1289 03:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It should be good enough to buy a hot meal and some red sand and there is also the notion of the bounty of killing the guy, but only if they could verify you made the killing shot. 22:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Claim that Archangel can kill Shepard The last piece of trivia (as of now) claims that it is possible for Archangel (Garrus) to kill Shepard; I have been shot by him several times (losing shields), but never lost health. Has anyone else confirmed that Archangel can harm Shepard? Moreover, can the condition mentioned in the trivia (namely, Shepard's shields already being down) even be met at that point in the level (seeing that, e.g., there is no combat and the player cannot even unholster his or her weapon at that point)? AnotherRho 18:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :This has never happened to me, just the barrier/shield loss. I have also never lost health because Garrus has shot me. The wording is very confusing to begin with so I'll be removing that. Lancer1289 19:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Uncorroborated morality points? In the section of the article describing the part just before you cross the bridge, it says: "Shepard vaults over the barricade and immediately turns on the other mercs. Dialogue options lend a few more morality points. While traveling through the area open to Archangel's fire, you can be hit by a single sniper shot which will knock out your shields, but do no other damage." However, when I played through this, there were no dialogue options available after vaulting over the barricade. Can anyone confirm this? Rtl42 11:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) What does it actually do What does sabotaging the gunship actually DO? I've done it several times, and maybe I'm not paying attention, but the thing seems to still use missiles and, again maybe I'm not paying attention, have the same ammount of health. So what does, besides renegade points, sabotaging it actually DO?NickTyrong 01:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :It cuts it health in half. Meaning you don't have to deal with it as long. Lancer1289 01:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh. Thank you. Yeah, must have just not paid enough attention while blasting it.NickTyrong 01:42, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. Lancer1289 01:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Squad Member Behind While this hypothesis is little more than theory at this point I felt it was worth mentioning on a talk page. I left Zaeed behind whereas I usually leave Jacob, I can't help but notice a feel that Garrus appears to be losing health at a much slower pace and have a theory that the calculation for determining Garrus's health lose might take some variables from Hold The Line, any thoughts? Ilovetelephones 20:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I left grunt behind with Garrus during a playthrough, and I also found that he...well, he DIDN'T lose health. It seems very possible that defense rating does help here. Would need to do some datamining on the PC version to confirm. 01:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Just pointing out that we would need some devs to comment on something like that. "Datamining" won't be enough in this case as it is interpretation of game data, which is classified as speculation here. Lancer1289 01:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) lost merc bug While defending the bridge a merc appeared to have fallen though the terrain, showing up on radar but being un-targetable and invisible. This stops the next wave from arriving and would require a restart, but a shock wave dislodged him allowing me to continue. Is this a known bug? : Dunno if that's a known bug, but it happened to me too. Without a shock wave at hand I had to reload. : Same again on Korlus. This time a merc was standing in a wall. Got shock wave this time, but merc got a shield. :-( Getting medigel (in the room with the SMG upgrade) bug Before you talk to Cathka, there's a room with a hackable door where you get some credits, an SMG upgrade, and medigel. Anyone else ever notice that you can actually get the medigel without actually hacking the door? If you get really close to it, you can get it straight through the wall. Some other bugs are mentioned in this article, should this one be mentioned too? 03:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) no i dont think it should. i think thats just a very minor bug --Fallout777 04:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :That's not really a bug per se, more along the lines of a coding issue with not registering walls correctly. It's known to happen sometimes on the Unreal Engine. As to mentioning it, it isn't worth mentioning. Lancer1289 07:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Mentioning "Critical Mission Failure" if Garrus dies Where would be a good place to mention this in the article -- at the beginning of the walkthrough? The part after the distraction team gets sent in? Trivia? Rtl42 16:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC)